Heros
by IvoryLoves.Slowly
Summary: i am so tired of Ariadne being the one who needs to be saved. so i decided to make Ariadne really tough. here is my summary: Ariadne and Arthur found each other in the big apple. a city filled with people is it fate? well they have little time to find out
1. the familiar man

Author's Note: hey you guys this is my first story that isn't a one shot. Let's see how is goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (with the exception of Andre and Jake, but we will get to them later.)

Chapter one: The Familiar Man

Ariadne rushes to her night shift at the bar. She recently moved to New York City because she has finally graduated college. Things aren't going as planned. She was supposed to get a job as an architect in the city, make lots of money doing something she loves, find a husband, and live the good life. Instead, she was working at a bar in New York City with her best friend, Andre, who happens to be an extractor. They have dead end jobs and live in small apartments that adjoin. She usually rides the bus with Andre, but she missed it because she came home late from roller derby practice. With her hair in a messy bun wearing her black strapless dress with black ripped tights as her work uniform, she hails a cab and pays him extra to fly over the speed limit to get her to work on time. She throws the money at the driver, bids him thank you, and rushes inside. The bar is packed- it's a classy bar. There are no strippers or bar fights. The bar is a chain that started in Paris. She worked there until she was informed of her parent's murder and rushed to New York where they lived. They were not wealthy or hostile people; they where just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As she rushes in she catches a glimpse of familiar slicked back hair style. She didn't feel like looking further into it- she was here to work, and she was late as it is.

"Ari! There you are!" Andre exclaimed as he hugged her. "What happened to you?" she had to think for a moment about what he meant.

"Oh, you mean the black-eye."

"Yes, the black eye. That wasn't there when we left this morning."

"Yeah." There was something about the man behind Andre that was familiar, she just couldn't place it. He wasn't facing her, so she couldn't see his face, and he wasn't a usual custumer her because he hadn't hugged her, Rita, or Andre, but still familiar…

"Ari! What happened?" she looked back at Andre's concerned face and smirked. He had always looked out for her.

"Andre what happened was I wasn't looking where I was going at Derby practice and got punched in the eye. Are you satisfied?"

"Yep. Now go serve drinks to the guys down there." Andre gestured to the familiar man and some others he was talking to. He gave her a light push, but since she was light is sent her flying down to the other side of the bar where Jake, another coworker caught her.

"Sorry, I forgot you were so small!" Andre called, which made Ariadne and Jake laugh.

"He's gotta point," Jake mused.

"What about Jay?"

"Well you are the smallest one working here Ari."

"I'll let the short comment slide this time."

"Okay shortie," she stuck her tongue out at Jake gave her a light push towards the men she was supposed to be serving.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne. What will you all have tonight?" she asked. She wasn't looking at the men. Then she herd a familiar British voice order a vodka, an unfamiliar French voice order scotch on the rocks and a familiar American voice order a screwdriver. She looked up from the bar counter to see Eames and Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: hey how was the first chapter? This is going better than I thought. Please review and read or read and review it doesn't matter what order you do so in I just want to keep the reader happy.

Disclaimer: I own Andre and Jake no one else.

"Ello love didn't think I'd see you in the city tonight. Did you Artie?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames's nickname for him.

"I didn't except it either. How did you end up in new York city then Ariadne?" Arthur asked masking his excitement that he is talking to the love of his life.

"Oh, um… well paranoia mostly." She mumbled. She didn't want Arthur knowing she has done other jobs with different teams. Of course Andre was always the extractor but Arthur and Eames may not like it. She made their drinks and sat down to talk to them. That's the best part about this job; the owner doesn't care if you sit down and talk with the costumers unless you are discussing dream sharing. She wasn't involved and she didn't want her three best waiters (Ariadne, Andre, and Jake) to get dragged out by employees from Cobol.

"Why paranoia?" Arthur questioned. He didn't understand why Ariande would flee the country over the Fischer job. No one else had to and if Ariadne had an issue wouldn't she call him or someone else on the team?

"I wasn't getting enough money to pay off rent and I didn't want to get avicted so I just left." She lied. She was a very good liar she looked to the man sitting in between Arthur and Eames. She looked back at Arthur Questioningly.

"Oh Ariadne this is josh he is the Architect." Arthur stated. they were out for a victory drink. He missed Ariadne on the team but she left because she couldn't juggle collage, her job at the café, and dream sharing all at once. He understood of course but seeing her pack up and leave on her last day was depressing. He wanted to run and kiss her and tell her to stay with him, but he couldn't it was unprofessional. Plus he didn't have the guts. Ariadne went to shake Josh's hand as doing this Eames noticed Ariadne's black eye

"Bloody hell!" Eames exclaimed. "What happen to your eye darling?"

"Oh, this?" Ariadne pointed to her black eye. "I wasn't paying attention at Derby practice today and got myself punched. It doesn't hurt anymore though," Ariadne informed them.

"Ah the art of Roller Derby violent but sexy. I got to love it," Josh said.

"I'm with you 100 percent dude!" A tall black haired blue eyed handsome man in a tux came up to them and put an arm on Ariadne's shoulders. Arthur wished that was him holding Ariadne close not this guy.

"You guys this is Jake. He is one of my best friends." She informed them between giggles.

"Its amazing that all of your close friends are guys huh Ari?" Ariadne rolled her eyes and gave him a mock glare.

"Well as a former marine I naturally fit in better with guys, wouldn't you agree Jay?" Eames's vodka shot through his nose.

"You were in the military?" Eames asked between chokes.

"Yep. I joined to get away from some issues with my family. We both joined along with our friend Andre." Ariadne explained.

"Ariadne!" a voice in distress called from the kitchen. Then there was a loud crash and a moan. Ariadne rolled her eyes and smirked. Jake's face was red from trying to hold back laughter. He looked at Ariadne.

"Ariadne I think Dre needs your help." Jake said through chuckles.

"Yeah it was cool to see you again," she gestured to Eames and Arthur. "Josh it was awesome to meet you. Bye guys."

"Bye," they called. Jake picked Ariadne bridal style and threw her over the bar where she landed on her feet and ran into the kitchen.

"So are you her boyfriend?" Josh was the one who asked. Arthur was surprised. Josh was usually very shy. He never had seen him talk to a girl ever. Josh was very handsome. He was taller than Arthur, tan, had a go-t, dressed sharp, had a six pack, and had sun bleached hair.

"No man I'm engaged to her friend, Kali." Jake said and sat down where Ariadne sat. There was another crash in the kitchen and they herd a groan from Ariadne and the same guy from before. Jake chuckled.

"Wait so she's single?" Josh asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah she is really cool. She's manlier than most guys I've seen. She sings and dances like a professional, and she survived brain cancer when she was ten. Oh and she is the best kick-boxer ever and the best Architect I have ever worked with." Jake explained with pride in his voice.

"Awesome do anyone mind if I ask her out?" Josh said looking at Eames and Arthur. Arthur was pissed he was the one who was supposed to ask Ariadne out. Apparently Jake saw the jealously in Arthur eyes and decided to help the poor guy out.

"This is where I have to stop you Josh," Jake said with firmness in his voice that wasn't there before.

"What? Why?" Josh demanded.

"There is this guy Ariadne is friends with who really likes her and I don't know him very well, but he seems like a great guy for her and she really isn't your type anyway." Jake looked at Arthur and winked. Then Arthur realized that Jake had just saved his ass.

"Oh," Josh tried to sound unaffected but he failed "Cool,"

"So you guys dream share too huh?" Jake whispered another crash in the kitchen and more moans. Arthur, Eames, and Josh looked up with a startled look on there faces.

"How would you know?" Eames challenged.

"There," Jake pointed to the sliver briefcase next to Arthur's chair. "I'm a point man I'm supposed to notice these things," Jake stated

"You seem to cool to be a point man Jake," Eames said. "Arthur here has a permanent stick up his arse and won't ever have any fun." Arthur rolled his eyes. Jake just smirked.

"Let me guess you're a forger and you're the architect," Eames and Josh nodded.

"So how do you Ariadne?" Arthur questioned.

"We met in Iraq and her, Andre and I became really close we all moved to Paris and lived in the same apartment complex. Andre met Ariadne in the hospital he also had cancer they grew up together. We have done about four jobs together in the past year. Andre was the extractor, Ariadne was the architect, Kali was the forger, and yours truly was the point man" Josh summarized. Leaving Arthur speechless. How could Ariadne take jobs and not tell him or anyone else on the team for that matter?

"Well I for one am proud of the girl," Eames said. "She is an adult and she shouldn't have to ask us permission to do extractions," Eames statement was mostly directed at Arthur. Another crash in the kitchen. A tall black man in a tux came out he had a bass clef shaved into the right side of his head and instead of dress shoes he had converse on.

"Jake you are needed in the kitchen." The man informed Jake.

"Andre! Jake! Guys! Help!" Ariadne yelled from the kitchen. Jake introduced the man as Andre the best extractor ever. Andre rolled his eyes and watched Jake run into the kitchen to help Ariadne. About ten minutes of discussing jobs Andre and his team had preformed. Then Ariadne and Jake came out looking tired. Ariadne put on a weak smile sat in Andre's lap and he kissed her cheek. She giggled and he pulled out her messy bun and started to redo it.

"So are you her boyfriend?" Josh questioned

"No man I'm gay," Andre said with pride. "But we're sot of roommates. Our apartment have adjoining doors." Andre explained

"Eveyone thinks their a couple and its hilarious when he tells them he's gay they look so embarrassed," Jake laughed.

"Ari, Jay, Dre! Time to perform!" A lady yelled from the other side of the bar.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Ariadne asked in hope she didn't have to.

"I'll go," Jake said confidently.

"Great! What are you singing tonight?" Ariadne asked.

"We have to sing three songs so I'll go with 'Honey Let Me Sing You a Song', 'Faster', and 'Not Over You'." Jake said What about you Ari?"

"Um.. 'Cowboy Casanova', 'Hot'n'Cold', and will someone perform 'Remind me' with me? Ariadne asked hopeful.

"I will," Arthur stepped up avoiding all the looks he was getting from Eames, Jake, Andre, and Josh. "Is it allowed?"

"Um Yeah thanks," Ariadne said and kissed his cheek. "go back stage with Jake and he will take you to Rita and she will teach you the dance steps." Ariadne explained "Can you play guitar?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good I'll see you up there." She said and kissed his jaw for luck. He smiled this night just got a lot better.


	3. karaoke

Note: this chapter isn't my best not buy a long shot nut keep reading it will get better.

Disclaimer: I own Andre and Kali and Rita and Josh and Jake that is all.

Chapter 3: karaoke

Arthur learned the lyrics to 'Remind Me' and the dance steps he got into the outfit and got his guitar and was waiting by the stage to sing he looked out to the crowd through the crack in the door cutting off the audience from the area backstage. Where was Ariadne he couldn't see her in the crowd and she wasn't back stage. What if someone had taken her. No there would have been people screaming and Andre, Eames, Jake, and Josh would have helped her. A knock at the door behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked through the crack and rolled his eyes. He opened the door to let Eames in . He looked shocked.

"Darling you should see Ariadne she's a knock out." Arthur made a move to see her out there but was blocked by Eames.

"Sorry love but Andre said that you cant go out there. You can't see her and she can't see you until you all are out there." Eames explained. "By the way I love the jeans and black T-shirt. You wear it so well darling. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is she wearing Eames?" Arthur asked trying to find her in the crowd.

"Can't tell you. I promised her to make it a surprise but she looks sexy."

"Can you give me any other information Eames?"

"Oh yeah she is wearing black fishnet tights. Josh can't stop staring at her legs."

"Arthur you ready?" Jake called from the top of the staris.

"Yeah I am where's Ari?"

"I can't say she, comes in later."

"Good luck out there Darling," Eames gave Arthur a light shove towards the stairs heading up the stairs. He looked back but it was too late Eames had already left the door was closed so he couldn't try to find Ari.

"Hey Jake you were great out there."

"Thanks man it takes weeks of practice to get these dancers ready and if Ariadne isn't singing one week she is dancing."

"Come on!" Rita yelled from the stairs next to Jake. Rita was tall, blonde, tan, and had tattoos all over her arms.

Arthur stepped out on stage where he heard Eames, Andre, and Josh cheer him on. He was on a set that looked like a kitchen surrounded by a glass wall. They said Ariadne would take care of knocking the down all he had to do was sing and follow his dance steps and he would be fine. The music started to play and Arthur started to sing:

Arthur-We didn't care if people stared. We'd make out in acrowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room. Hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep sayin' that we're okay, but I don't wanna settle for good not great. I love the way it felt back then I wanna feel that way again. It's been so long I'll bet you'll forget the way I used to kiss your neck.

He looked around and saw Ariadne walk into the bar she was in black skin tight fishnets and three inch heels her dress came down right below her thys in the front and came down to her feet in the back. The dress looked like a piece of artwork it had different colors such as yellow and blue and red and green all over it and the back round color was white. It had very thin black glitterly straps. The black glitter was on the waist band and the bottom of the dress. Then she started to sing:

Ariadne- Remind me, remind me.

Her voice was beautiful and had a slight southern accent in it Arthur thought is was cute. She winked at him and started to walk towards him slowly while a fan was blowing her hair and dress back.

Arthur- "So on fire and so in love, way back then we couldn't get enough.

Ariadne walked over to the back and two men and jeans cowboy hats and boots lifted her by the arms and she started walking down the bar wind still blowing and she was smiling at him.

Ariadne- Remind me Remind me. Remember the airport droppin' me off. We were kissin' goodbye and we couldn't stop.

Ariadne was still walking down the bar as Arthur began to sing he couldn't take his eyes off her she was gorgeous and her left hand ring finger she had a lot of braclets on too. Eames and Josh were staring at her as well. Eames winked and Josh waved as she passed. Arthur could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Arthur- I felt bad cause you missed your flight.

Now they both had to sing together. She was now being lifted off the bar top by other men in the same outfits as the men he lifted her up. She smiled at him and continued to walk with the fake wind blowing in the face.

Arthur & Ariadne- But that meant we had one more night.

She was walking around tables and getting closer.

Ariadne- Do you remember how it used to be? We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep.

Now she was five feet from the stage.

Arthur- Remind me. Oh baby remind me.

She was walking up the steps to the stage. Still smiling.

Ariadne- so on fire and so in love way back then we couldn't get enough.

She stopped in front of the glass keeping them apart wind still in her face. The smile hasn't gone yet.

Arthur- Remind me. Yeah, baby remind me.

He started playing the guitar and she kept singing the lyrics remind me over and over and holding the notes for so long it was starting to make Arthur feel out of breath. He put his hand on the glass.

Arthur- I wanna feel that way.

Ariadne put her hands over her heart still smiling at him.

Ariadne- I wanna hold you close.

Now she put her hand to the glass and they both started to sing together.

Arthur & Ariadne- Oh if you still love me. Don't just assume I know!

As they sang that line the glass keeping them apart shattered at their hands connected and they intertwined the fingers. And the sang to each other face to face.

Ariadne- Do you remember the way it felt?

She was still smiling. And she blushed when she herd Andre yell Kiss.

Arthur- You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?

Ariadne was staring at him and they were both fighting the temptation to kiss each other.

Ariadne- Remind me

Arthur had butterflys in his stomach the song was almost over and this was the best thing he has ever done by far the best.

Arthur- Yeah baby remind me.

She leaned in a pecked him on the lips and smiled even bigger than Arthur thought possible. He felt his goofy grin spread as Eames whistled while Josh looked pissed with Arthur. Arthur didn't care. What he didn't understand was that her kissing him wasn't in the dance routine Rita showed him.

Ariadne- All those things you always do to make you fall in love with you.

Arthur didn't see that line in the lyrics either. Now he was confused, but he continued to sing his part.

Arthur- Oh you'd wake up in my old T-shirt. All those mornings I was late for work.

Ariadne smiled at him and he smiled back a real smile something none of Arthur's passed girlfriends had been able to do. Ariadne was different. She wasn't a girl his parents forced him to date. For the first time he was truly happy he wasn't trying to please anyone but himself and his happiness seemed to satisfy Ariadne. The last lines of there song was song together.

Arthur & Ariadne- Oh baby remind me. Yeah baby remind me. Yeah!

As the crowd cheered Arthur and Ariadne bowed. Arthur wanted to know what was the kiss and the lyrics about her loving him about but he didn't have the guts to ask her. She didn't say anything about it so he just assumed it was a last minute change to the song he didn't know about. The walked off the stage and back to the bar they were still in the costumes because they were the last to perform that night and all the clothes the performers wear they get to keep. Ariadne, Andre, and Jake were leaving when Ariadne noticed Arthur, Eames, and Josh weren't leaving. She ran back to them.

"Hey you guys know the bar is closed now right?"

"Yeah but we don't have anywhere to go love," Eames said as he, Arthur, and Josh made there way towards the door. She grabbed Arthur's arm and he stopped along with Eames and Josh. Not letting go of his arm afraid that is she did he would leave her. She looked at Andre with pleading eyes.

"Hey Jakey," Andre said to his bubby who was Standing outside next to him. They couldn't hear Ariadne, but they had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Yeah Dre?"

"You see that look?"

"Yep, she wants something from you."

"Yeah. I'm screwed." The both laughed as Andre nodded his head to Ariadne and she smiled and turned back to Arthur.

"You guys can stay at me and Andre's apartment for as long as you need." She smiled at Arthur and pulled his arm.

"This way!"

As the walked went on Eames started complaining.

"Where is your bloody apartment anyway?" he asked Ariadne

"Its in Little Italy. We are almost there."

"Well its too far and its bloody freezing outside tonight."

"Well get over it, you british whiner." Andre called over his shoulder.

"Relax Eames," Ariadne said. This was gonna be a long walk.


	4. cardboard walls

Hey so chapter 3 is done! Yay! This chapter might be kinda boring it's just a filler but still read it.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE THEN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Chapter 3: Cardboard Walls

"Okay we're here," Andre said mostly to Eames who was complaining at the back of the group.

"About bloody time!" Eames yelled. "So where's the elevator in this place?"

"There's no elevator here Eames," Ariadne said. "We have to climb the stairs."

"We just walked ten bloody miles and you're telling me we have to climb stairs?" Eames screamed.

"We only walked one mile and we only have to climb six flights of stairs." Andre explained. "We are the ones who do this every night," Andre gestured to Ariadne, Jake, and himself.

"Just ignore Eames. He complains all the time," Arthur informed the group.

"Whatever. Who rooms with whom?" Josh demanded eagerly. Arthur sensed that Josh was hoping that he and Ariadne would get a place to themselves. Arthur's shoulders tensed at the thought.

"Well that's for Ari to decide. Who do you want to stay with you?" Andre asked staring daggers at the three men.

"I don't know Josh and the only one I really feel okay with is Arthur," Ariadne mumbled looking at her feet. Arthur smirked. Besides being kissed this was the best thing to happen to him in awhile.

"That's fine so Josh and Eames will have to fight for my spare room then," Andre chuckled as he started to climb the stairs. Ariadne ran up to him and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. As they came to the sixth floor there were a group of kids kicking what look like a half eaten soccer ball in front of a door. Ariadne smirked and ran towards them.

"Hi Miss Ari!" The children shouted excitedly.

"Hey guys." She smiled and looked around the circle of boys. "You didn't take Griz out tonight did you?"

"No we got the key from mamma but he wouldn't go with us." The smallest boy informed her.

"We think he is waiting for you." The tallest boy said.

Ariadne smiled. "He's very loyal. It doesn't surprise me he wouldn't leave. Do you want me to-"Just as she was speaking a middle-aged woman that was short and plump with gray frizzy hair fixed into a messy bun ran to the children and started to yell at them in Italian. The children spoke back to her gesturing towards Ariadne. The old woman smiled warmly at her and pulled Ariadne into a hug.

"Ariadne, darling how Allen and Hesher?" She asked as she held Ariadne out at arms length.

"Hesher is in Georgia and Allen is…um well…"

"Its okay baby. You don't have to discuss it now." She looked at Arthur and the rest of the men. She pulled Andre into a hug and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the old woman looked worried. She quickly shook the worry away gestured her children inside the apartment and finally seemed to give Arthur, Josh, and Eames her full attention.

"Who are ya'll?" She asked interest suddenly replacing her worry.

"This is Arthur, Eames, and Josh." Ariadne explained. "They are old friends of mine. They needed a place to stay so Eames and Josh are staying with Andre and Arthur is staying with me." The old woman eyed Arthur skeptically. Her intense gaze was starting to scare Arthur a little. She finally looked away from him and shook their hands.

"I am Selena." She said she looked back at Arthur. She hesitated before she shook his hand. "Its good to meet you." She walked towards her apartment and gave Ariadne and Andre one last glance. Then Selena was gone.

"She is kinda creepy at times but we love her." Ariadne explained as she walk up the last few steps and pulled out a key. She gave Andre a kiss on the cheek, hugged Eames. And Shook Josh's hand.

"Goodnight ya'll." She said then looked at Josh. "It was nice to meet you." Then looked at Andre "Dre tomorrow I'm going to Ling's."

"That's cool. Good night babe."

Andre walked inside with Eames and Josh in tow. Josh gave Arthur one last glare before closing the door with a slam.

"Gees." Ariadne looked at the door. "What crawled up his ass?" Ariadne said as she turned her attention to her red apartment door. "Hey you aren't scared of dogs are you?" She turned to Arthur holding her now unlocked door shut. Arthur could hear the claws of a dog sliding across the floor getting closer and closer to the closed door.

"No."

"Good," She opened her door and a huge German Shepard ran towards her. After tackling her to the ground with a few licks he got off of her and gave Arthur his full attention. Arthur was about to reach out to pet the dog but he started to growl and stand protectively in front of Ariadne.

"Whoa," was all Arthur could think of to say. What could he do? The dog was huge blocking the door and the only thing Arthur could do was stand still hoping that Ariadne would stop smirking and tell the dog to calm down.

"Bear he is good," Ariadne moved toward Arthur and gave him a hug. The dog stop growling and sat down in front of Arthur. "Bear, ping." Ariadne pointed to the inside of her apartment and the dog trotted inside and jumped on the couch.

"He is very protective," Ariadne explained as she nodded for Arthur to come in.

"The walls are made of cardboard but its home." Ariadne said with a smirk.

"It's nice." Arthur truly liked the apartment. Unlike the other doors Ariadne's was painted a bright red instead of a wood chipped black. He walked into a tiny living room. The couch was red and leather and was occupied by Bear at the moment. There was a wall separating the kitchen and the living room. The door was taken out of the frame and was replaced with wooden beads of all different colors. There was a fireplace with a flat screen TV mounted over it. Beside that was a hallway most likely leading to her bedroom and bathroom. On the coffee table was a photo album and a stack of three DVDs. Arthur expected them to be chick flicks but instead the was 'Patriot', 'Saving Private Ryan', and one movie that was under them that looked as of she was trying to hide it '500 Days of Summer'. Arthur smirked and politely asked Ariadne if he could use her bathroom to freshen up. As he walked down the hall he was observing the photos hanging perfectly straight. One was of her in a boxing ring with her fist connecting with her opponent's badly bruised face. Arthur smirked as he moved to the second photo which was Ariadne, Andre, Jake, and a girl who was unfamiliar to Arthur's eyes. The picture looked to be about a year old. Ariadne was on Andre's shoulders and the other girl was on Jake's. he noticed that Ariadne had a six pack. He smiled to himself wondering if she still had one. The next photo was her and Andre hugging, Ariadne had a scarf over her head where her hair should be. Then he remembered Jake said she survived cancer this might be one of the pictures. He shuddered thinking what it would be like to have cancer. The next picture was Ariadne, Andre, Jake, and the same girl in the picture before. In a blue graduation gown and cap. The next picture was of Ariadne and Andre in combat boots, a camouflage hat, shirt, and pants. He couldn't see Ariadne in uniform, but in this photo she looked so natural. It was hot. He smiled and the last picture was of Ariadne in a wheelchair with all her friends surrounding her. He didn't like her in a wheelchair. He didn't like knowing people as amazing as her could be hurt.

"Like what you see," Ariadne was staring at the picture as well.

"Yes…. I mean no I um….."

"Its fine there just photos." She gestured to the one of her in a wheel chair. "I know you probably don't believe me but that was the second time I cheated death." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Really why where you in a wheel chair?"

"I tripped over a rifle and broke me ankle."

"Oh" Arthur didn't buy it Ariadne isn't anywhere near stupid enough to trip over a gun, but Arthur didn't want to push the matter.

"So Ariadne do I take the couch?"

"Oh no. I don't want anyone to go through the pain of sleeping on that couch." She pointed to the room behind her. "Do you mind if you and I share?" Arthur was taken aback by her forwardness, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"That's fine."

"Okay then I guess I'll-"she was cut off bye the sound of Eames and Josh fighting over Andre's guest room. They both laughed.

"How does Andre put up with it?"

"Knowing Andre he is probably on video chat with his boyfriend or asleep."

"So what did you do after we completed inception?"

"Well I finished college, moved out here because Selena was holding my, Andre's, and Jake's apartment until we were ready to leave."

"I mean job wise."

"Well I did a few extraction jobs nothing to hard and had a feeling someone was following me so I left. I mean leaving Paris was always the plan, but I didn't want to take any risks so we left early." She explained.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me what you were planning on doing? If there was someone following you I could've helped." Arthur asked a little too harshly.

Ariadne laughed. "Not with the person I thought it was."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not a story I am ready to relive."

"Oh okay so do want the bathroom or can I use it?"

"You can have it I'm going to change in my room. Just don't look through the beads okay." She joked.

"Okay I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Ariadne walked into her room. Arthur wanted to know who was following her. She could be in danger. It could be some of Fischer's men. Maybe he found out about the teams inception, or it could be COBOL. That would be worse. So much worse. Arthur washed his face and put on his sweat pants. Arthur didn't like wearing a shirt to sleep because he gets too hot at night. He knew it was unprofessional, but hey he was spending the night at a former coworker's house. You can't really get more unprofessional than that. When he got back to Ariadne's room he was about to knock but Ariadne's beautiful singing voice. "Sing to me my angel of music." The Phantom of the Opera. That was Arthur's favorite play. "I've always loved that song."

"I grew up with it." Ariadne said as she turned around. She was in an old button up shirt that was splattered with paint. Arthur smirked. He wanted to know why she had that shirt. He could just picture Andre spilling paint on himself. As if she was reading his mind she responded to his unspoken question. "Andre spilled paint on himself when we were painting this room."

"How did you know that,"

"Know what?"

"What I was thinking."

"I don't know. I just took a guess," she smiled. "I guess you could say I'm a mind reader." Arthur laughed. A real laugh. He can't remember the last time he laughed this much. It must have been with his family. After his Father found out what Arthur did for a living he disowned him. Little did Arthur know Ariadne's childhood was worse. Way worse.


	5. ariadne's sobb story and a murder case

Hello my lovelys. Another chapter already. *gasps* I guess you can say I found some inspiration. I am a super typer. OH YEAH! Reviews are loved by all that is inception. This chapter is more of Ariadne's sob story childhood.

PS: don't worry lovelys. Ariadne's stalker will come back into her life again.

*gasps* you didn't think she was serious when she said she thought she was being followed. Did you think it was out of paranoia or has Ariadne had a history with this person? She could just be taking precautions. She wasn't serious. Or was she?

Chapter5: Ariadne sob story and a murder case solver

As Arthur and Ariadne where laying down half asleep. Arthur wanted to know more about her childhood. He was in bed with her for Christ's Sake. He needed a little more information about the girl that was sharing her bed with him. He took his chance since they were alone.

"Ariadne I need to ask you something"

"Ask away"

"What was your childhood like?"

"Oh um well nothing special. The usual childhood story"

"You can't lie to a point man, Ariadne."

"Okay my parents abused me as a child. I had a bad life. It sucked. I have scares."

"That bad?"

"So bad that when I had cancer the only one in my family paying for my medicine was my older brother, Hesher. He dropped out of high school and got three jobs. He really pushed the "I am working so I can save my little sister's life." That really tugged on the rich people's heart strings. My parents didn't pay a cent for my treatment. I am surprised they knew I had cancer. I left the day I turned 17 for the Marine Corps. I have always wanted to be an architect, but with my family life that wasn't an option."

"Why aren't you still in the Marines?"

"Can we talk in the kitchen? I need some coffee."

"Sure," they made their to Ariadne's tiny kitchen. The walls were painted red, the cabinets black, and she had a door leading to her tarris, which was filled with vines and Japanese cherry blossoms. It looked amazing. Ariadne walked out on her terries and motioned for Arthur to follow. She handed him one of her two mugs of coffee she made while Arthur was lost in thought. They sat down at a tiny table on Ariadne's tarris.

"Thanks for the coffee Ari."

"Its fine. You are my guest, and I believe I have some questions to answer."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"No it's good to get it off my chest,"

"Okay, then go ahead."

"I left the marines because someone fighting with me turned on us and planted a landmine that I stepped on. I still have problems with my right knee and I have faint scares on my legs. The doctors said I'm lucky I can still walk. I never found out who did it. But he only planted one land mine and it was somewhere this person knew I was going to be so it had to be someone who had a problem with me." Arthur was stunned. He didn't know Ariadne's life was such a sob story. If he didn't know how to mask his emotions so well he'd be on the floor in a ball crying for her. He didn't know how to respond to her story. Nothing Arthur had ever done can compare to Ariadne's life. She was lucky her legs weren't cut off.

"I am so sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have asked."

"Its okay, Arthur. I trust you and I really need to talk to somebody about it."

"Do Andre and Jake know?"

"Yes, they are the ones who pulled me out of there, and to the medics. If it wasn't for them, there would be one less architect in the world." Arthur shuddered at the thought of a life with no Ariadne. It was like a life without rain.

"Well I'm gald you're alright. If you died we wouldn't have met. That would have been terrible." He saw Ariadne smile a little. They both leaned in and shut there eyes. Arthur was trying his hardest not to jump for joy. He was about to kiss Ariadne, the girl of his dreams. He was so close….. Until.

DING-DONG! It was Ariadne's door bell. She looked as mad as Arthur was. He smiled now knowing that Ariadne had wanted to kiss him. Didn't she? She walked inside and opened her front door. She looked around both her and Arthur excepting it to be Andre, Josh, or Eames. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. It was a little package on her threshold. She picked it up and read the return address but there was nothing. The package was addressed to Miss Ariadne Adonis. She opened it and pulled out a DVD and a note that said play me on your computer and turn on the news now. She quickly turned on the news and it was a case about there murder of Allan Adonis. the owner of Adonis Cruise Lines, a million dollar company. Then realization hit Arthur.

"Is that your brother?" he already knew the answer. She nodded and opened the DVD. She put it in her laptop and went to the icon that said package video. She clicked on play and Arthur came towards the camera there was Ariadne, Jake, and Andre in there military uniforms and another guy. He was very familiar to Arthur, but he just couldn't place his face. It was a picture. Then the gory footage came. It was Ariadne walking into a building and stepping on a land mine. She was blown backwards and hit a wall. She looked as if she had fallen into shock in the video. Arthur's eyes were glued to the screen. Then the picture of her laying unconscious against the wall vanished. Then words popped up on the screen that said: "I thought I had killed you…" then the next video of her in a wheelchair at her Welcome Home party. She looked happy. Jake and Andre were by her sides. Andre was making some speech, but this part was muted. Then the video vanished and more words came. "This was the second time you cheated death. This next time you wont be so lucky. Neither will your loved ones." Then a video of Allen Adonis kissing Ariadne on the cheek and then she got into a cab, then the cad drove away. Allen was walking away reading something on his black berry. As he was walking there was a shot. He was hit in the forehead and died instantly. Arthur herd Ariadne gasped under her breath. Arthur put his hand on top of her's. The video of her dead brother disappeared. More words came. "Who dies next? Do you remember the last thing you said to your parents?" Arthur felt Ariadne's hand tense. Then another video came. It was a woman who looked like Ariadne a little. She was on the phone. "Ariadne you could have protected your brother. It was your fault he's dead!" Her mother yelled into the phone. Then Arthur could hear Ariadne's response. "My fault? Really, this is my fault! You are the one who told me to leave and never come back. You threatened to shout me if I ever spoke to him again! This isn't my fault! I'm glad I left. You were the worst woman to ever live with. I hate you!" Ariadne hung up and her mother huffed into the phone. She turned around and was shot in the forehead. She fell to the ground next to her dead or dying husband. Then more words came. "All will be killed. Even the man sitting next to you now. Then you. You need to suffer, you and Arthur. I know just how to do it. Everyone that you care about will die. I am a generous man I'll help you out a little bit. Someone in your complex is a trader. Know who I am yet? Better start finding out. 24 hours until the next one dies. Have fun." The screen went black. Arthur look at Ariadne's face it was blank. No emotion at all. They sat in slience for a few moments until Ariadne broke the slience. She didn't speak she ran into the hallway and grabbed the picture of Ariadne, Jake, Andre, and someone very familiar to Arthur. She smashed the frame on the floor. She picked up the picture ignoring the broken glass. Then ran into the kitchen, pulled out a red pen and circled the man so familiar to Arthur. She looked at Arthur. "Go next door bang on the door until someone answers and tell them to come to the warehouse then come back here. Do not leave again until I come back. I assume you have a gun with you." Arthur nodded. "Good stay here with the gun. Make sure its loaded. Then when I come back make sure whatever you have with you is packed up and you are dressed. Then you, I, and bear will come to the warehouse. Do you understand?" Arthur nodded again. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was someone was going to die tomorrow, and there is a good chance it will be him. He has no way of finding out more about this person. He had a really bad feeling about what was going to happen, but he kept it to himself. Ariadne looked very nervous and she didn't need Arthur to ask millions of questions. She went into her room came out ten minutes later fully dressed, a suit case and seven Air plane tickets in hand, and was putting her black leather jacket on. She threw Arthur a helmet. "We are traveling by motorcycle. This helmet is bullet proff. Do lose it. I'll be back in ten minutes if I'm not then leave and don't ever look back." She looked afraid. She was trying to mask her fear, but failing. She left, and Arthur went next door. He pounded on Andre's old apartment door like his life depended on it. It kind of did. He looked towards the stairs and saw Ariadne pounding on Selena's door. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt so bad for her. He almost didn't notice the very annoyed looking Andre answering the door. "You understand it's almost 4 am, don't you? You should be asleep." Arthur said nothing he just handed Andre the picture of the man Ariadne circled. There was a note that said I solved the case. Arthur looked up at Andre. His expression was blank. "I'll meet you all at the warehouse, if we are not there, I assume Ariadne told you what to do." Arthur nodded. "Good. If all goes well I will see you there." Andre closed the door, leaving Arthur alone in the hallway with the picture. Arthur walked back to Ariadne's apartment. Then he went into her room got changed into his favorite three piece suit. He walked back into the kitchen, made a cup of coffee, and started petting the very stiff dog sitting next to him. Even Bear seemed to know what was going on. He wouldn't look away from the locked apartment door. He decided to try and figure out how he knew the man in this picture. He stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. Then he suddenly realized how he knew this man. This was someone Arthur never trusted. Someone Arthur thought to be dead. The reason they went to Paris to find another architect. Arthur's body filled with fury. This man was coming to kill him tomorrow, and this man will fail. This man was named Nash.

Whoa didn't see that one coming huh. Well Ariadne has twentyfour hours to find and kill Nash or Arthur dies. You guys are also wondering who is the trader. You will find out soon enough. Who do you guys think it is? Leave and review stating your main suspect. Chapter 6 will come soon. I can promise that.


	6. The Base

I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I'll just bring on the chapter. Leave a review I am soooooo happy I got this done. I just moved to France to start college this is were seven years of French courses come in handy. OH YEAH! Hahahahahahahaha I am such a child hahahahaha okay read and review please I am stressed out and I lost my laptop in the move while you read I will look for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Arthur couldn't believe the man in the picture was Nash. How did Ariadne know him? So many questions ran through his mind. So many questions that can't be answered. Now it not the time to ask. Arthur looked at his duffle bag on the floor next to Bear. He started to stroke the dog's back, but the dog wouldn't relax. He was about to tell Bear that everything was going to be okay; he needed more convincing than the dog. But the door opening stopped him. He got to the floor next to Bear who was now growling lowly at the door. Arthur pulled out his gun prepared to shoot whoever was coming in. He just needed a clearer shot at whoever was out there. He was about to shoot when he noticed it was just Ariadne. She didn't address him about almost shooting her. She grabbed the picture from her counter and shoved it into her pocket. "Let's go. We have a few stops to make."

Arthur followed her out to a purple motorcycle. She handed him a helmet and started the bike. He got on, but hesitated before wrapping his arms around her waist. What he didn't know was how safe she was feeling wrapped in his arms. She didn't intend on telling him until Nash was dead. Ariadne loves Arthur deeply, but it's too dangerous to express her feelings now. She has to wait. Little did Arthur know waiting was killing her.

They drove for about ten minutes before Arthur noticed they were out of Little Italy and now entering China Town. They stopped in front of a small building. She turned off her bike and leaned it against the side of the ugly building. They walked inside. Ariadne walked to the man twice her size and handed him her ID. He looked at it and smiled "Welcome back Ariadne." She smiled in return. "I hoped I wouldn't have to, but life isn't fair like that," She laughed nervously. She turned to Arthur "Stay here. Arthur meet Ike." She gestured to the man who checked her ID. Then she went inside, leaving Arthur and Ike alone. Ike was the first to speak. "I was also hoping she wouldn't come back."

"Why?"

"You don't know what you've gotten into have you?"

"Not really."

"Well you best get out of it before Nash finds out you're with her."

"He already knows."

"Well then you're a dead man."

"Why do you doubt me? You don't even know who I am."

"I know Nash. So I know enough."

"I know him too. And believe it or not. I can kick his ass."

"So can Ariadne," Ike gestured to the door. "But she is still wrapped up in this mess."

"What is this place?"

"This is an extractor base."

"What's an extractor base?" His confusion caused Ike to chuckle. "We give extractors food, shelter, weapons, transportation, fake identification, and money if needed." Ike explained. "If you're quiet you can hear what they are saying." Ike gestured towards the door. Arthur approached the door. As he got closer the more he could hear.

"Ariande why are you here?"

"Suddenly everyone around me is dying. I need you to track down some people for me. Just do fast and you will be paid."

"I don't want payment. You are a friend and you don't deserve this type of fate. You shouldn't have taken up extraction. Remind me if you live to kill whoever hired you."

"Whatever. Track down Dominic Cobb, Hesher Adonis, and Cara Peterson."

"Okay I found Dominic Cobb. His number is on the screen. Use the cord phone on the wall. Those phones are so old there is no way in hell they can be traced." They both laughed quietly and went back to work. The phone was loud enough that Arthur could hear Dom whenever he picked up.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Cobb, it's Ariadne."

"Ariadne, where are you?"

"At and extraction base in New York City. I need you to come out here for your oen safety. "She said glancing around as if she knew Arthur was behind the door.

"Why? Ariadne what's going on? What have you gotten yourself into?" Cobb asked with uneasiness creeping in his voice.

"I wish I could tell you, but it's not safe on the phone. Listen you can bring your kids, and sta-"

"Ariadne Hesher's in the city."

"Ariadne who is with you? Are you alright?"

"Cobb I am fine. I am with some friends Arthur and Eames are here too. You need to come out here as soon as possible, or you and your children will be dead by the end of the week, that I can guarantee."

"Okay I get the tickets and be out there in about three hours can you wait that long?"

"Yes it can. Call me when you're on the plane and getting ready to land, so I know no one has followed you."

"Okay and Ariadne."

"Yes Cobb?"

"Arthur will protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's Arthur that will need protecting Cobb. I will tell you more when you arrive. Goodbye Cobb."

"Goodbye" Ariadne sighed and put the phone back on the wall and turned to the man tracking down Cobb and the others. "Okay Butch what part of the city is Hesh in?"

"About 20 miles south of Times Square in the Amber Complex."

"That's where Ethan and Rita live. Do you think she told him about Ethan?"

"Doubt it. Rita always kept things from Hesher. That's probably why they didn't get married five years ago."

"Yeah but Hesher is very clever, and even if he wasn't how long can someone hide a child?"

"Maybe she didn't tell him, but someone else did."

"Maybe. I came here on Libbly. Do you have a car I can drive out to get Hesher, Rita, and Ethan?"

"Yeah. Who came here with you?"

"Who says I didn't come alone?"

"Andre would never let you come here alone. No matter how tough you are."

"You don't know him."

"Oh is there a little romance in between you two?"

"No….no of course not."

"You're blushing."

"It doesn't matter. Butch, where are you going?" Ariadne asked as Butch got out of his chair and walked to the door. "Trying to get a closer look at who ever is with you." Butch walked over to the door and Arthur and Ike pretended they were in deep conversation about Ariadne's dog that was still at her apartment. Butch looked through the crack of the door and smirked. "He is outta your league Aria." Ariadne mocked gasped "He is not!" Butch laughed "So you admit your feelings towards him." Ariadne sighed. "Alright I do love him. I would die without him, but he doesn't like me."

"How do you know. You are super smart, strong, cute, you sing like a professional and you lived in France, Paris for that matter, you should be the best French kisser in New York. If I weren't taken then I would have grabbed you last month."

"Wait Butch who are you dating?"

"Its no one special."

"Do I know her?"

"No" Butch laughed nervously. "It's complicated."

"Just tell me. You know Andre got a new boyfriend last month and he is crazy about him. He said he is involved in extraction too so he has nothing to hide. I haven't… wait you hooked up with some one last month and so did Andre. You're involved with extraction and you're acting like Andre did when he told me he was gay. Oh my God, you and Andre hooked up! I never expected that, I mean Andre is really crazy and yells 'My name is Andre Davis and I'm gay' every where he goes, and you are very kept to yourself. You know if we move to Texas you two can get married."

"Ariadne slow down. Your nervous. I can tell."

"I am not nervous I am happy for you."

"You babble about random things when you're nervous."

"I do not. Have you ever tried those chocolate crossaints they sell in Paris they are really good. The choclate melts in you mouth. Andrea made one for me and that is my new favorite foo-"

"Ari, I love you but for the love of God shut up." Butch chuckled. " You need to clam down and go get Hesher, Rita, and Ethan before Nash does."

"You're right. Now show me that car."


	7. Finding Friends

Author's note: the laptop has been founded! I would like to thank legal-assign-006 for all his/her reviews. (I really don't know if this person is a he or a she, so I am SOL) reviews=love (Give me so love)

Disclaimer- I own nothing

PS: Hesher is the same guy from the movie Hesher starring JGL. I saw the movie and thought it would be cool for Ariadne's brother to be like that. Same looks but slightly different personality. He still likes smoking and blowing things up, and has the tattoo of the middle finger on his back.

Je t'aime

-Aria

Chapter 7: finding the family

Ariadne walked with Butch out of his office and into the lobby, so they could get the car for Ariadne. When they walked out Arthur got a good look at Butch. His name doesn't describe him in the slightest. He is tall, muscular, tan, and very good looking. Arthur swore he had seen him on the cover of the "Sexiest Lifeguards Ever" calendar in LA. "So did you and Andre catch any good movies lately Butchy?" Ike asked trying to contain his laughter. Ariadne smirked. Butch just grunted "Not important," and walked towards the door which Arthur thought lead to the garage. Arthur followed Ike, Ariadne, and Butch out to find a Station Wagon. "You're kidding right?" Ariadne looked at him in shock.

"Okay not everything is big and fancy like you mustang Aria."

"You leave Bee out of this, but seriously a Station Wagon. Do you want me to die in a car chase?"

"For the love of God just drive it. If you're stuck in a car chase then we hope for the best. The best meaning you would lose your tongue and can't annoy me anymore," Butch chuckled causing Ariadne to punch him playfully in the arm.

"Ow! God what good comes out of hitting your savor Aria?"

"A lot of things. You're coming with me you two."

"Okay lets all pile in the hunk of junk and go say Ariadne's family." Ike said playfully as he climbed into the back. "Who wants to drive?" Arthur was about to volunteer, but Butch cut him off. "Ariadne should. She has the most car-weapon experience, so she can even save our lives in this piece of crap?"

"Oh okay," Arthur mumbled. He didn't think Ariadne was a firework waiting to be ignited. When he met her she was so helpless. Or at least she seemed that way. Cobb told her she shot Mal without hesitation though. Maybe she is really a firework…..

"Arthur, who did you want to drive?" Ike questioned, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

"No Ariadne can drive. I just thought she wouldn't be able to use a car like a weapon, that's all."

"Because she is a girl." That was part of it. Arthur wasn't sexist, but he had never known a girl who could fight, or survive three days in the military.

"Well partially, and I don't know many girls who can drive a car 200 miles over the speed limit and use the car as a weapon, but if she thinks she can then okay." Ouch. That came out wrong Arthur does believe in Ariadne, he didn't mean it the way it sounded, but it's too late to take it back now. He could tell Ariadne was holding back something. Whatever it was she forced it down and walked away. "Wait I didn't mean it the way it came out. I-"but Ike cut him off. "Dude just get in the car and shut up. You already pissed her off." Arthur didn't speak. He just got in the front seat next to Ariadne, who didn't look at him the whole ride to The Amber Complex. Butch and Ike were in the back hold what looked like mini machine guns, ready to shoot at anything that moved. Ariadne got out of the car and ran inside, bribing the doorman to do so. He took the bribe with a smile and let her in. She came out five minutes late with Rita, a boy looking at least thirteen, and a guy looking like a man who escaped prison. Arthur could tell why Riat didn't tell him about Ethan. (If that's who the kid is anyway.) They got in the car. And Butch decided to make small talk to ease the tension between Hesher and Rita and Arthur and Ariadne. "So Hesh, hows life?"

"It's okay considering I have been in jail for a few months I can finally see the free world again." Hesher said with a laugh, causing Ariadne to shoot around to face him. "What the hell Hesher! What did you do?"

"You know how I like blowing things up so I blew up my neighbors window. Oh don't worry sis, no one was home, but I was sentenced to three months, and served it like a good boy."

"Well that makes no difference." Ariadne snarled and turned back to face the road. Ike tried to ease the tension. "So Rita does Hesher know about….."

"No. No so would you please not talk about it here." Ariadne turned around again. "He will find out. He was with you. You might as well tell him about that."

"Nows not the time."

"Okay but make it before the end of the month." Now the kid tried to ease the tension. He climbed over the seat and sat between Ariadne and Arthur causing Ariadne to relax a little. "Hey Aria, can you rap Super Bass for Hesher. He doesn't think you can do it," Ariadne smirked. "Hesh you doubt my skills? That's just rude. We are at the house now when we are inside I will do it kid." She flicked the side of his head "Hey! No need to be rude, just because I sit between the guy you like doesn't mean you have a right to flick…"

"Okay. Ethan I think we all know you better get inside fast or you die." Ethan jumped out of the car Ariadne in tow spriting into the warehouse. Everything was happy. they ran inside and Andre took hold of the scene and picked up Ariadne and threw her over her shoulder. He threw her on the couch and started to tickle her until her squeals could be herd in Paris. "Let me up." Ariadne begged, causing Andre to stop tickling her. "You have to say Andre you are the sexiest hunk of man alive." "Okay" Ariadne smiled "Andre, Butch thinks you're the sexiest hunk of man alive." Every one laughed. The girl standing next to Jake buried her face in his shoulder to keep from laughing. Arthur wanted to get to work, no one here deserved to die here. "Okay lets get to work" Oddly enough he didn't say that Josh did. He looked very uneasy, but then again all the extractions he has done has never put him in any real danger. Plus he can't shoot a gun, or fight to save his life for that matter. "You're right Josh." Ariadne said "Okay Arthur, Andre, and I will go into the dream with Rita, Hesher, Ethan, and Josh to train and test your fighting skills. Josh are you trained?"

"No we were going to but we never got the chance."

"Okay he is the subject, so the projections won't attack us during our training. Arthur I hope you're as good with guns and fighting as I think you are."

"I am let's go."

"Okay, Andre hook them up."

"Okay and Aria."

"Yeah Dre?"

"Don't get shot again it's just embarrassing to see you get shot from a beginner's projections."

"Aw come on that one time. And you were shot too and so were Kali and Jake."

"Oh yeah guess I forgot."

"Sure. Let's get started." Arthur and Ariadne hooked themselves up along with Andre, Ethan, Rita, and Hesher. Butch pushed the button and sent them into a world of darkness.


	8. The Trador and The Training

Author's note: Yoyoyiggitiyo. Big word there huh? Here is the next chapter. You can all see how well Ariadne can fight. Have fun.

Chapter 8: Arthur's Dream Fighter

Arthur was standing in the middle of the street horns blaring at him and cuss words flying towards. He didn't understand why until a projection yelled "Get out of the middle of the road!" God Josh's subconscious can be a little rude. Arthur looked around and finally spotted Andre. He was carrying a black backpack and holding what looked like a stain glass window piece. He wasn't looking at Arthur. What he must be holding is his totem. Arthur jogged toward him and Andre finally looked up and gave him a smirk.

"This is the first time your not in a suit are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Where are the others?"

"Most likely in there." Andre pointed to a dojo right across the street. Arthur wanted to know about Rita and the kid. "Andre is that kid Rita's?"

"Yep but she won't tell nobody. She don't want Hesher finding out about him."

"Is Hesher that bad?"

"Hesher ain't bad. I hope you won't ever have to see him when he is angry he blows stuff up. Everything in his path is destroyed. He don't care if he be destroying his stuff."

"Does he hurt people?"

"Nah just people's stuff. He blew up my laptop one time.'

"What happened?"

"Some dude called him a douche bag, so he was very pissed."

"Just a douche bag? I mean that's rude, but…"

"Yeah he and Aria are very temperamental people. Ariadne don't blow nothing up. she just hits the Derby track or the boxing ring. Hesher can't control his temper as well as Aria so he blows stuff up. Just if he is ever angry around you. Don't be trying to save your stuff he will squash you like a bug."

"Okay." The rest their walk was in silence. When they got inside he saw Ariadne in a sports braw and Hesher shirtless. Hesher had a six pack but when he turned around. Arthur noticed a giant middle finger tattooed on his back. He noticed Ariadne still had her six pack too. He felt a chill and then looked down to see he was shirt less too, and so were Andre and Ethan's. Ethan didn't have a six pack, but he was close to it. They made their way inside the gym. All the projections were gone and the only sound in the gym was the punching bag being hug up on the other side of the Ariadne the boxing ring. Ariadne decided to start. "Okay Andre you want to warm up a little?"

"Sure, you want to fight in the ring or on the ground?"

"I think the ground Hesher and Arthur can fight in the ring. Rita, Ethan, and Josh watch us and try to copy our moves. Hesher fight as hard as you can I don't care if it's street or boxing or MMA or God knows what else. I don't care the object of this session is to learn to fight hard enough to stay alive if you get separated from all of us. We will work you you all when we are done warming up. Every one okay with this?"

"Um… Aria?" Hesher asked "I would prefer to fight Andre because I don't know this dude and I don't want to break his arm or something."

"Uh sure. Arthur, you and I on the floor. Got that?"

"Yeah," Andre walked up to Arthur and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered "Be careful she can smell fear." They both shared a light hearted laugh and Andre and Hesher entered the ring. They got into their stance and Ariadne yelled "Go!" they started to fight and let me tell you Hesher was as crazy in the ring as he is with explosives. Ariadne walked over to the shelf on the back wall "You need tape?" her question snapped him out of his thoughts "Um no thanks I'm good." She looked back at the ring were Hesher kicked Andre head and knocked him backwards. This made Ariadne cut in "Hey hey hey. No Hesh you aren't trying to break his neck. You need to keep him alive so he can work with them. And Andre keep this in mind whenever I need help in a dream cause you owe me. You guys need tape?" Andre nodded "Purple please Aria." She rolled her eyes of course Andre wanted purple. She grabbed white for herself and threw Andre his tape and he put it on humming the lyrics to 'This Love Will Be Your Down Fall.' Everyone looked at him and when he looked up every one burst into laughter. "What it be a good song." When they finally stopped laughing Ariadne finished taping her hands and they got down to fighting. Arthur felt bad from before in the garage so he wanted to apologize for the way he acted. "Hey Ariadne?"

"Yeah?" she said while adjusting the tape with her teeth.

"I'm sorry for what I said early at Butch's place. I just didn't want you to get hurt and I was afraid you would die and honestly I would have no reason to live if you were dead. You're the reason I get up every morning and the reason I am careful during jobs, because I think if I get through this there is a chance I can see her again and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Ariadne and Nash will die and everyone else is gonna live." Ariadne was speechless everyone was starring at them even Andre and Hesher stopped trying to kill each other to take in the romantic moment. Ariadne still hadn't said anything. Arthur's spirit fell. He was about to kill himself to wake up and run off but then Ariadne grabbed his head and kissed him they were making out for what seemed like hours when Andre finally yelled. "Ariadne don't swallow him. I always thought he was hot." Then Andre covered his mouth and the blood drained from his face. Ariadne and Arthur stopped kissing and stared at him in shock. Everyone was starring at him until Araidne yelled "For the love of God Andre be faithful." And she went back to kissing Arthur. Everyone laughed except Josh "Can we please get started!" Arthur looked at him in shock and Ariadne flipped him off. "We really should get started. Ariadne and Arthur took their positions and Andre yelled Start. Ariadne kicked Arthur in the stomach and he fell over. He used he legs and tripped her sending her flying down. "Shit!" she yelled. Arthur looked at her and she had blood all over her face. He was about to pull her up but she spit blood in his face and the blood disappeared. She smiled and laughed. Arthur threw a punch, but Ariadne did a back bend and he missed her nose. She punched him in the shoulder and he grunted. She came forward to make sure she didn't break his arm. As she was coming towards him he kicked her stomach and she fell back and kicked his crouch and he came down beside her. Ariadne saw this as her chance to get some face shots. She climbed on top of him and used her knees to hold he legs down. She punched and broke his nosed. He threw a punch and she shoulder was bent a different way. After about five minutes of rolling around and breaking bones they finally got off the floor and finished training Rita, Ethan, and Josh. Josh wanted to try to take on Ariadne. When they got in the ring he told her not to hold back. "Josh this isn't a good idea." Ariadne warned rubbing her shoulder Arthur punched out of place and Andre popped back into place. "Dude she will kill you." Andre called from the other side of the gym where he was rewrapping his arm with tape. "I can take her. Ariadne don't hold back." She still looked unsure. "Okay, but y it's your funeral." They got in their stance and Arthur yelled start. Josh ran towards Ariadne but he never got a chance to hit her or even try. As soon as he came in arms length she snapped his next and he crumpled to the floor. She looked around at their faces taking in their expressions. Andre had a look on his face that was referred to Josh saying I told you so. Hesher was proud of her. Ethan was amazing and yelled "I wanna learn to do that!" Rita smiled and said "Okay next time you try to teach me about fighting I will listen. Arthur was shocked and happy. She looked at him and mouthed sorry. He smiled and mouthed back it's fine he is a bastard anyway. She laughed and Andre got tired of them just waiting for the dream to collapse in the dojo so he said "Who wants breakfast?" they all laughed. Just as Andre was laughing the dream started to collapse. Kalina said "There is a guy who says his name is Dom saying that he was supposed to meet you at JFK. Its cool though Jake, Ike, and Butch went to get him. They should be back about…." "We are back," Jake called. "Now" Kalina finished her sentence. Just as Ariadne was about to hug Cobb. There was a shot, but it hit the arm chair behind Ariadne. She whipped around and she saw Josh with a cat-like grin on his face. And standing behind him with the same grin was the one… the only….Nash.

Ohhh cliff hanger. Josh is the trader. I got tired of dragging out the chapters. Before I knew it it could have been chapter 20 before I brought Nash into the story. I will try to finish the story tomorrow. So until them good night readers.


	9. Fight to the Death

Author's note: heyyylloo. That last chapter was really suspenseful and romantic huh? So I am gonna let you read on. I hope I make this chapter as good as I hoped it would be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Arthur was for the first time in his life unprepared and scared out of his mind. Nash was standing right in front of him and he realized that this is reality, if he dies he won't wake up and there is no way he can protect Ariadne. Nash seemed to notice the way Arthur glanced at Ariadne. This made him smile. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. Tell me Ariadne, did you really think you're past wouldn't catch up to you. You always told me to face my fears and all along you've been running from your biggest fear of all. Me." Ariadne stepped protectively in front of Ethan. Hesher stepped in front of Rita. Cobb stepped in front of James, Eames in front of Phillipa. Arthur in front of Ariadne. Butch, Ike and Andre were holding their ground. "Tell me Andre did you think you could slip her through the cracks. You shouldn't of helped her. It's too bad. I always liked you, but now you have to die." Nash laughed. His yellow teeth glowing in the just rising sun. His grin made Ariadne want to blow chunks. She moved Arthur away from her. "Nash this is our fight. Leave them out of this." She said firmly.

"You see you dragged them into this now you must choose. You can leave, walk out on them and never look back, or you can die and they can go free. Your choice."

Ariadne didn't hesitate. "I'll die for them."

"No! Ariadne we won't leave you!" Arthur, Andre, Jake, Hesher, Kali, Rita, Eames, and Dom yelled together.

"They chose for you." Nash said grining.

"No! Nash. You need to keep your word."

"Ah, but you see they can choose too, and they chose to stay. So I have a challenge for you all." He grabbed Ethan, James, and Phillipa from Ariadne's, Eames' and Dom's protective grasp. Ariadne lunged for Nash, but he took his knife and sliced across her face. He didn't hit her eyes but came close to it. "You have to listen. I am in control. You will all go under. And you have to stay under for three days. The more deaths the more pain the children you have to go through. Or for all you people willing to risk your life for Ariadne can kill her in the dream the children will be returned unharmed, but there is another story for Ariadne." He locked eyes with Arthur "And for all you people who love her deeply won't have to worry about seeing her ever again. Your choice the children or her." He smiled at Ariadne. "Oh and Ari. You can't kill yourself. We will be watching you so if you kill yourself you and the children will be gone forever. So I would advise not dying." He ran towards Ariadne but she ran to the other side of the warehouse, right to Josh. Nash grabbed her and started to pull her towards the PASIV "Kill him Ariadne!" Andre yelled. Ariadne punched him and he dropped his gun. She hit Nash in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. She snapped Josh's neck like it was a tookpick and Nash knocked her out. "My dad taught you well he said to her unconscious body. He hooked her up the machine and motioned for everyone to get hooked. He punched Andre and sliced the side of his face. "Just in case you get any ideas of trying to save her." Eames couldn't make his eyes move from the once free spirited architects body. She looked dead. He hope she wasn't. he was gonna kill Nash. He tapped Arthur's shoulder and he formulated a plan. But Nash pointed his gun at Ariadne's temple. "Get a move on." They couldn't go through with it. He would kill her. Kali looked at the TV hooked up the machine and didn't want them to watch them suffer and die off inside the dream so she kicked the TV in breaking the glass. "You will not watch this!" she yelled at his face causing Nash to slap her. Jake Jammed his needle inside of Nash's stomach causing him to wince. Out of the corner of Arthur's eye he thought he saw Ariadne open her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. He punched and broke Nash's nose. Nash pointed his gun at were he thought Ariadne was, but when he looked she was gone. "Nash." He turned around and shot hitting her stomach. Andre gasped. Kali screamed. "Aria!" Hesher screamed. She fell. Cobb was still. He couldn't come to words. She risked her life to save them and she will die for them. Arthur Tried to run to her, but was stopped by Nash pointing a gun at Phillipa's temple. "She asked for it. Such a pity." Phillipa broke into sobbs as Nash stroked her cheek. Cobb was froven. He rushed forward, but was stopped by Nash snapping his fingers and the man holding James cock his gun. Jake saw Ariadne look at him. He was in so much pain. His best friend is dying for him. She moved her hand from her side were Nash shot her. No blood. Jake could of jumped up and cheered. She winked at him and continued to gasp as if breathing was becoming a real struggle. He pulled out his knife. Ariadne nodded. He threw it towards Nash. It missed Nash by a mile. Nash smiled. "Missed."

"He wasn't aiming for you." Nash turned around to find Ariadne smirking.

"Impossible."

"Not really." She motioned to the back wall. "You always had bad aim."

He held the gun at Phillipa's head. "She will die." He cocked the gun. And pulled the trigger. It didn't hit phillipa. Andre ran up at last minute. He pulled the gun causing it to hit the ceiling. Phillipa ran into Cobb. Arthur punched the man hold Ethan and James and pulled them towards their families. Rita grabbed Hesher's arm. "Hesher. Ethan is your son." Hesher nodded and punched another one of Nash's men. He fell to the ground. Then Hesher stepped on his neck snapping it easily. He kissed her. Nash pointed his gun and aimed it at Hesher. Ariadne shoved him. He spun around, but it was too late she stabbed him from the front and she hit another knife and saw the other knife came from Cobb. He smiled and Nash slumped to the ground dead. "Aria." She turned around to find Arthur she ran to him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. She kissed him and it was so much better in reality. "Oy! PDA is not allowed in front of the kids!" Eames yelled while chuckling. Arthur and Ariadne laughed. She turned around to find Andre and Butch kissing. "Hey! No gay PDA in front of the kids. If I can't kiss Arthur then you can't kiss Butch." He laughed. "Do we have to spilt up again?" Kali asked. Ariadne smiled sadly "We do have to. For safety. I am gonna miss you guys." Ahe looked at Arthur "We have to stay apart for three weeks." He smiled sadly "I would wait a lifetime for you." She smiled and kissed him. This time Eames didn't stop them. They pulled apart. She went to Cobb and hugged him "I guess you would have been safer away from me." She shuddered. "Ariadne you kept us safe." She looked down to find Phillipa pulling her pant leg. She handed her her blanket. "Miss you're bleeding. Thank you for saving me." Ariadne smiled at her "You're welcome." James hugged her leg. "Will you come visit us?" she laughed. "I will you just have to wait." She walked over to Eames "Thankyou. For everything." He hugged her "Anything for you love." She walked over to Ike he smiled. "Hey girly." She hugged him and he shuddered. "Don't hurt yourself again. We love you too much." She nodded and hugged Jake and Kali. "I am gonna miss you guys." Jake looked at Andre "Take care of her." He nodded. "Arthur and Eames will go to Rome. Cobb and your children will go to Paris. Hesher, Ethan, and Rita will go to Georgia. Everyone else will go to there usual spots. Ariadne and I will stay here. In case any one decides to come after us again. We can draw them away from you guys." She walked over to Arthur "Just three weeks. Then you can come back to New York." She said "That is if you plan to stay." He smiled "I did in a nice complex next to my beautiful girlfriend" She smiled and hugged him Ariadne and Andre got into his car and gave everyone plane tickets. "Good luck. Can't wait to see you all again. And we will all meet back here and then you can do whatever you want to." Ariadne and Andre got into his car and waited for every one to drive away. They hugged. "So Aria. Didn't you want to get some Lings." She nodded. "I am craving Chinese food and killing Nash builds up an apatite." They both laughed. They went back into the warehouse and burned the bodies. They put out the fire and wne to get some Chinese.

END OF STORY ONE

I am so happy I finished. I will make more stories so keep track of me while I brain storm. let me know how you liked this chapter. I will start writing the next one.

Until then Bye Ya'll


End file.
